


Falling For You

by childofsummer



Series: The Ways I'll Love You Endlessly [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsummer/pseuds/childofsummer
Summary: Alex has a crush on Lena Luthor and one day she decides that she is going to get her attention.It's too bad that she's too gay to function and her best friend is a whirlwind of chaos.Thank goodness her Mom is cool.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while but life is pretty hectic at the moment.   
> I'm still here though guys, I just probably won't be updating as consistently as I used to.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex does her best to take notes as her Professor drones monotonously at the front of the hall. His voice is mostly serving as a white noise generator at this point and she is struggling to keep her eyes open. She quickly flicks through her notes and she knows that the last half hour of this lecture will be a waste of time, because her brain is definitely not capable of taking in any more information. She pulls a loose sheet of paper out of her bag and sits it on top of her notebook. She spends the next ten minutes sketching out schematics for guns that shoot lasers as a way to entertain herself.

Alex hates this class with every fibre of her soul, but it’s a compulsory general studies course and every student has to take it at some point. Her best friend Lucy Lane insisted that they get it over with, but the only way that they could take it together was to sign up for the seven AM class. Alex could punch Lucy for talking her into it, especially because the brunette is currently sleeping in the chair next to her. Lucy has perfected her routine to pass this class. She has trained herself to nap while sitting up straight in her chair and she has started putting on white eyeshadow so that from a distance it looks like her eyes are open. Later in the day she tracks down Alex and copies her notes.

Alex sits back and closes her notebook with a quiet sigh. She glances around the hall and realises that most of the students currently present are asleep. Everyone else looks as bored as she feels. The room is arranged in a horseshoe shape around the desk at the front. Alex and Lucy sit on the left side in front of the windows and if she looks directly ahead she can see the students sitting on the right side of the room. Lena Luthor sits on the other side and Lucy teases Alex mercilessly about how she has the opportunity to stare at her crush for two hours every week without her noticing.

Alex has been willing herself to not look at Lena since she sat down because she doesn’t want to be a creep. It’s a massive test of her self-control because Lena is probably the most beautiful person that Alex has ever seen and trying to not look at her is like trying to not notice the sun. Alex can hear Lucy softly snoring next to her so she decides it’s probably the safest moment to see what Lena decided to wear today. Alex looks up and immediately locks eyes with Lena across the room. She drops her gaze back to her desk and curses how fast her heart is beating.

She waits a moment before she looks across the room again. Lena is still staring at her and Alex can feel her cheeks warming up. Lena has her jaw resting in her hand as she leans on the desk and she is clearly not listening to their professor either. Alex’s heart is thundering in her chest and she decides that she’s going to do something. She double-checks that Lucy is still asleep before taking a deep breath. Lena is still looking directly at her so she forces herself to relax into her seat before waving at the brunette.

No response.

Alex is almost tempted to turn around to see if there is someone sitting behind her that Lena might be looking at instead of her, but she knows that she is sitting in the back row. Alex stares at her in confusion for a few moments before realisation sets in. Lena is completely zoned out and Alex just happens to be directly in her line of sight.

Alex wonders just how aware Lena is at the moment and she decides that she can alleviate her boredom and maybe get the brunette’s attention in one activity. She starts off small with just a basic stretch of her arms and back. Lena is still staring directly at her with absolutely no response.

Alex leans as far out of her seat as possible without falling and holds the position for a moment. Nothing. She kicks her feet up onto her desk and holds her hands up like she is on a rollercoaster. Zilch. She pulls her feet up underneath herself on the chair so that she is in a crouch and tucks her hands into her armpits to give herself wings like a big bird. Nada.

She is in the process of moving into a new position when Lucy startles her so much that she nearly falls completely off her chair.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lucy whispers at her with a smirk.

“Nothing.” Alex says quickly.

“Oh really, because it looks to me like you are trying to get Lena’s attention with some kind of weird mating dance.” Lucy grins delightedly at the blush burning across Alex’s face.

“It’s not like that!” Alex shoves at Lucy causing the brunette to chuckle.

“Well what is it like then?” Lucy pokes at Alex’s ribs, earning herself a death glare.

“Lena’s completely zoned out and I was wondering how long it would take her to notice.” Alex grumbles.

“Sounds fun, I’m in.” Lucy cracks her knuckles gleefully.

Their professor continues speaking obliviously as Alex and Lucy start getting into weirder and weirder poses. Lena is still staring blankly at Alex and the two girls are determined to get her attention.

Lucy sits in Alex’s seat and pretends to take notes as the redhead climbs up onto her shoulders. Alex notices the moment that Lena comes back into focus. Her eyebrows draw together and she frowns in confusion as she realises that Alex is sitting on Lucy’s shoulders and she didn’t notice it happening. Alex grins and winks at her as she high-fives Lucy.

 Alex shifts to hop down and she hears a loud crack. She and Lucy both freeze for a second and she locks eyes with Lena right as she crashes down onto the floor. The plastic leg of her chair snapped under their combined weight and sent her toppling into Lucy’s chair before she hit the ground. She groans pitifully as she realises that she now has the attention of the entire room and her body is aching everywhere.

“Miss Danvers! Miss Lane! What is the meaning of all this racket?” Their professor shouts.

“Alex’s chair broke and she knocked me over when she fell.” Lucy says as she picks up her chair and sits in it, smiling innocently at their professor.

“Is that right Miss Danvers?” He asks with a frown.

“Yep.” Alex wheezes as she picks herself up from the floor and she throws the man a thumbs up for good measure.

“Well I suppose now is a good a time as any, class dismissed.” The professor calls out, causing a cascade of chairs scraping on the floor and footsteps rushing to the door.

“Are you okay Alex? You fell pretty hard.” Lucy asks in concern as Alex clutches at her ribcage.

“Not gonna lie, I think I need to go to the hospital.” Alex groans as her body throbs in agony.

“Okay, fuck, do you think you can walk to my car?” Lucy starts haphazardly shoving Alex’s stuff into her bag before throwing it over her shoulder with her own.

“Yeah, I think so.” Alex grits her teeth and gently makes her way down the stairs onto the main floor as Lucy hovers protectively behind her.

“Alex! Are you alright?” Lena Luthor rushes over with James Olsen, both of them with concerned looks on their faces.

Alex’s eyes go wide and she sways in place as the woman that she has been hopelessly crushing on for months suddenly appears in her personal space. When it becomes clear that Alex isn’t going to respond Lucy steps in for her.

“Actually we’re going to the hospital because she might have cracked a rib.” Lucy says as she starts guiding Alex slowly to the exit.

Lena gasps in surprise before moving to Alex’s other side and helping Lucy to get her outside. “Where is your car?” Lena asks.

Lucy stops for a second to think before cursing out loud. “Fuck! It’s in lot E.”

“We can go in my car.” Lena states as she passes her keys to James and he runs off to bring the car closer.

“Thank you.” Lucy says as she studies Alex with a concerned frown. The redhead is eerily silent and she doesn’t seem to be very aware of her surroundings anymore. They make it to the parking lot and stop to wait for James to bring the car over. Alex’s breathing is pained and shallow which is making Lucy very nervous.

“Alex, can you tell me how you’re feeling?” Lucy drops the bags that she is carrying and stands in front of her friend.

“Hurts to breathe.” Alex wheezes out.

“Is that all? Do you think you might have hit your head?” Lucy asks as she gently pushes Alex’s hair back off her face.

“Maybe. My vision is kind of blurry and I feel a bit sick.” Alex hisses in pain as Lucy’s fingers find a bump just past her hairline. “Okay, yeah I hit my head.”

“Holy shit!” Lucy’s eyes go wide as her fingers come away from Alex’s head with a small amount of blood on them. She meets Lena’s eyes as Alex flinches away and they both do their best to hide their growing panic from the redhead.

James pulls the car up in front of them and jumps out to grab their bags as Lena and Lucy carefully guide Alex into the back seat. Once she is buckled in Lucy runs around to the other side and hops in as James settles in to drive and Lena gets in the passenger seat. James drives as quickly as Alex’s condition will allow and Lena pulls up directions on her phone. Lucy does her best to minimise any excess painful movement from Alex by wrapping an arm across her shoulders and taking her weight as they turn corners.

They all breathe a sigh of relief when the hospital finally comes into sight and James brings them to a stop at the emergency entrance. A nurse comes out to meet them and Lena jumps out to tell her that they think Alex has a broken rib and a concussion. The nurse brings a wheelchair and Lucy helps her load Alex into it. Once they are out of the car James drives it away to park and Lena and Lucy follow the nurse inside with Alex.

Having a head injury makes Alex a priority patient and the nurse tells them that she will be taken for scans as soon as she can get through to a doctor on the phone. Lucy grabs a clipboard to fill out Alex’s information and once she notices the logo for the hospital she gets up to speak to the nurse because both Alex’s mother and god-father work here.

Lena is surprised to hear that, but she is more worried about the state that Alex seems to be in at the moment. Alex is clearly in a lot of pain and doing her best to hide it. Lena shifts closer to her and rests her hand on her knee to let her know that she is there.

A door from the main part of the hospital swings open and a tall blonde doctor strides through, headed in their direction. She stops in front of Alex and crouches down to her level before carefully brushing Alex’s hair off her face.

“My sweet Alexandra, what have you done to yourself?” She says quietly.

“Hey Mom.” Alex does her best to smile but it comes out as more of a pained grimace. Lena pulls her hand off of Alex like she’s been burned.

“Mama Danvers, thank God you’re here.” Lucy says as she re-joins their small group with James in tow. “Alex stacked it into a chair from a bit of height and she’s definitely hurt her ribs, but she also hit her head and it’s bleeding a bit.” Lucy points at the area of Alex’s hair that is hiding the lump and Eliza immediately investigates causing Alex to pout miserably.

“Alright, you need scans immediately.” Eliza stands up and moves behind the wheelchair. “Lucy, I assume you’ll wait for Alex.” Lucy nods her agreement. “I’ll message you once I get her into a room and you can meet us there.”

“Thanks Mama D.” Lucy hugs Eliza and blows a kiss at Alex as she gets wheeled away.

“So Alex’s Mom is a doctor.” James states.

“Yeah, Eliza is the best. Now let’s go, if we go for snacks now we’ll be ready for when Alex is finished and I am starving.” Lucy grins and loops her arm through James’s as they start walking towards the café next door.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later Lena and James find themselves seated on uncomfortable plastic chairs as Lucy regales them with a story from her and Alex’s youth. Lucy has made herself comfortable on the bed next to Alex, which is adjusted to a seated position. The redhead is grinning and gently patting her best friend’s hair. They clearly gave her the good drugs.

Lena smiles as she watches the redhead entertain herself. “So I’m curious Alex, what were you doing in class?”

“Falling for you.” Alex beams at her before chuckling delightedly. “Literally.”

“You are so gay.” Lucy groans as Lena clears her throat and James laughs.

“Lucy you are ruining the moment.” Alex slaps Lucy’s leg.

“No, you did that all on your own when you took a header into a desk and chair.” Lucy refrains from retaliating physically due to Alex’s fragile state.

“Lena, I really was trying to get your attention. You’re beautiful and smart and you make me breathless.” Alex rambles causing Lena’s cheeks to turn a delightful shade of pink.

“I think that’s your two fractured ribs making you breathless.” Lucy teases.

“Lucy, I will fucking murder you if you don’t shut up immediately.” Alex grumbles.

“Well you are clearly fine if you are back to threatening Lucy.” Eliza smiles as she makes her way into the room.

“Mom, I’m trying to ask out Lena and Lucy is being difficult.” Alex whines and Lena chokes in surprise.

Eliza pauses for a second as she glances between her eldest daughter and the shy brunette that has barely left her side since they arrived. “I think Lucy is just trying to get you to wait until you are feeling a bit more clear-headed.”

“But I want to do it now.” Alex pouts at her mother, completely oblivious to Lena turning red in her chair.

“Don’t you think that it would be better to wait until you are both alone and you are at least wearing pants?” Eliza chuckles as Alex’s nods seriously and Lena refuses to look in her direction.

“You’re right, Lena deserves the best.” Alex grins happily and accepts the milkshake that Eliza brought up for her. “Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re welcome. Now are you ready to go home?” Eliza smiles fondly at her daughter.

“I thought I had to stay here because of the concussion?” Alex frowns in confusion.

“Your father and I are both doctors and I have no doubt that Kara will sit up all night with you tonight so I think you’ll be fine at home.” Eliza chuckles as Alex blinks in surprise.

“Awesome! Lucy where are my pants?” Alex shouts as she gently pushes her blanket down exposing her legs.

“I’m not your assistant, I have no idea!” Lucy grumbles as she helps Alex swing her legs over the side of the bed.

“Will you be coming with us Lucy?” Eliza asks as she locates Alex’s jeans.

“Nah, I’ll catch a lift back to campus with Lena and James to get my car, but I’ll be over for dinner.” Lucy grins as Lena does her best to avoid looking at Alex’s exposed legs.

They all make their way down to the parking lot and get Alex into her mother’s car. Lucy is busy flirting with James and Lena suddenly finds herself alone with Eliza Danvers. She doesn’t know why she feels as nervous as she does. Alex’s mother is clearly fine with her daughter’s sexuality and her apparent interest in Lena. Parents have always made her nervous though. She was never enough for her own, so why would anyone else’s be any different?

“I hope that I’ll be seeing you more often in the future Lena.” Eliza grins knowingly.

“What do you mean?” Lena stutters.

“Alex has been talking about how great she thinks you are for months. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name because I was starting to think that Alex was over exaggerating how pretty you are. Clearly I was wrong.” Eliza smirks as Lena fidgets in discomfort. “Lena, don’t over think this. I can tell you care for her too.”

“You’re not mad about your daughter being interested in a Luthor?” Lena asks quietly.

“Of course not. A name doesn’t make a person and from what Alex has told me, you have a brilliant mind and you seem hell-bent on making the world a better place. How could I be mad when my daughter has found someone that compliments her so well?” Eliza slowly steps forward and wraps her arms around Lena.

“Do you think Alex would be upset if I asked her out first?” Lena relaxes into the hug and she marvels at the warmth she feels from Eliza’s support.

“Definitely not.” Eliza laughs and releases the younger woman from her hold. “I can see why Alex is so taken with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alex sips her beer as she watches the sunset with Kara, Lucy and James. She smiles fondly as they argue about who the best Avenger is. They are all sitting on the roof of her parent’s shed because it has the most unobstructed view. She hears a door slide open and she turns her head to see Lena walking outside with a happy smile on her face. She is wearing a white dress and her long hair is falling softly in waves around her shoulders. Even after all this time she is still the most beautiful person that Alex has ever seen.

She gets up and moves towards the ladder so that she can get off the shed. Right as she reaches the edge the sun hits the horizon and turns everything into dazzling reds and oranges. Lena glows beautifully and the light perfectly accentuates all of her lines and curves. Alex shifts her weight to her opposite foot in a daze and slips right off the edge of the roof. Thankfully the large hedge breaks her fall and she hits the ground with relief that she didn’t break anything.

“Alex, are you alright?” Lena runs over in concern.

Alex stares up at Lena lovingly. “What can I say? I just keep falling for you.”

“I want a divorce.” Lena groans at her wife as she sits up laughing.

“But what about our children?” Alex clutches at her chest dramatically.

“Lucy and Kara will survive.” Lena smirks at the concerned faces peering off the roof of the shed.

“Hey!” Lucy sticks out her tongue as Kara pouts at them.

“See, they’re children.” Lena whispers to Alex causing the redhead to laugh.

“I love you.” Alex sits up and kisses Lena softly. “Thank you for marrying me.”

“I love you too, even if you are a disaster.” Lena chuckles and presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek as she pouts.


End file.
